


Heavy In Your Arms

by sailorchiron



Series: And the Reason is You [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorchiron/pseuds/sailorchiron
Summary: Day 5 of Michael Guerin Week - Always support the bottom





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a day late, that's all. *eye roll* Here is a little smut for the 'always support the bottom' theme for day 5.

Michael was stretched out on his bed, feeling lazy, happy to have Alex laying half on top of him and running his fingers lightly over his chest. One of the best things about his boyfriend - he was intensely cuddly. They both craved physical affection, and were nearly always in contact with each other. It was bliss. Alex also got cold easily and appreciated Michael’s high body temperature, which led to a lot of sleeping naked, which was a problem for neither of them. They were naked right now, in fact, having spent a lot of this lazy Saturday fooling around. He could feel Alex hard against him, but there was no urgency. They’d get around to fucking eventually. 

“You know what I want to do?”

“Hm?”

“Take a shower.”

“Together?”

“Yah.” Alex started kissing his chest, and ran a teasing tongue over his nipple. “I wanna fuck you under the hot water.”

Michael went still, a little concerned. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“The guys are gone, so no one will hear us in there together.” They were sure their suite mates knew they showered together, but probably wouldn’t be cool with them having sex in the shower they all shared. Even if Alex did bleach the bathroom every Sunday.

“I don’t know, Alex.”

“Why? How many times have you fucked me in the shower?”

Okay, that was a valid point. It was possible if they were careful. “I’m not sure, but it’s...that’s…”

“Different?” Alex pulled away and propped himself up on his elbow to look at him. “How is it different?”

“Well, uh, um…”

“Uh huh.” Alex gave him one of those looks with his expressive fucking eyebrows. “Let me see if I can guess how it’s different. Is it that you don’t want to bottom?”

“Well, no, I enjoy it when you fuck me, and I’m totally down for that.” 

“Or don’t feel like you should have to?”

“Oh, fuck, no Alex.” He shifted onto his side and cupped his cheek. “No. I don’t feel that way at all.”

“Good.” Alex turned his head to kiss his palm. “Do you think I can’t hold you up against the wall?”

“Um.”

“We weigh about the same, and we’ve established that it’s more about physics than physical strength.”

“Yah…”

“We’ve also established that the non-skid texture in the bottom of the shower is enough to keep us from slipping.”

“It does seem that way, yah…”

“So what’s your argument now?”

“Um,” Michael began, not sure exactly how to voice his fears. “Well, it’s just, when I’m holding you up, I’m, uh, I can…”

Realization dawned on Alex’s face and he laughed. “You’re holding me up with telekinesis.”

“Just for a little assistance, just in case.”

“That is _hilarious._ Any reason you can’t use it when I’m holding _you_ up?”

“I’m not sure, um, I might be, uh, distracted.”

Alex grinned and laughed. “You’d be more distracted by me fucking you than when you’re fucking me?”

Michael felt himself flush. “I kinda lose the ability to think when you’re inside me.”

“That’s quite the compliment,” Alex answered with a smile. “Can we try, though? If I can’t support you, we can stop and do something else.”

How could he possibly resist? Especially since Alex fucking him in the shower sounded pretty fucking good. “Yah, okay.” 

“Let me open you up,” Alex purred against his ear. “Where’s the lube?”

Michael felt around on the bed until he found it. “Here.” He pushed it into Alex’s hands. Now that a decision had been made, he was dying to have Alex’s long fingers inside him. “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m too impatient to fuck you to be a tease.” Alex demonstrated that by pushing one finger into his ass, grinning when he groaned. “I love the sounds you make when I finger you.”

“I love it when you finger me,” he panted out, moaning when Alex pressed in with two. “Fuck yes.” He panted and moaned until Alex added another finger. “I’m ready, fuck.”

“I fully intend to fuck you,” Alex laughed. “Come on, bathroom.”

They were both impatient waiting for the water to warm up, kissing and running hands over each other’s bodies. Alex pulled him under the spray and dragged the curtain shut before pushing Michael against the wall. He gripped his ass. “I’m going to lift you, put your legs around my waist.”

“Uh huh.” He jumped a little when Alex pulled him up and pinned him, wrapping his legs around him. “Okay, maybe this will work.” He used his legs to push himself up higher on the wall. “Fuck, Alex, I need you in me.”

“Yah,” Alex panted. 

Michael moaned just from feeling Alex positioning himself. “Fuck, please, Alex.”

“I love it when you beg,” he laughed breathlessly. 

His head hit the wall when Alex started to push into him. “You’re right, this was a great idea.”

It took a few tries to get it just right without slipping, but soon Alex was fucking up into him forcefully and it was fucking amazing. The hot water was cascading over them both as they gasped and groaned; the height difference changed the dynamic entirely, and even though he was the one being fucked, Michael felt like he was the one in control of the kissing. It was glorious.

“Michael, I’m close.”

He took one of his hands out of Alex’s wet hair and wrapped it around himself. “Fuck, me too, harder.” He moaned when Alex put more force into his thrusts. “Yah, like that.” It was almost too good. Michael felt the moment that Alex came and kissed him, following himself in a few strokes. 

“Can’t hold you up anymore,” Alex panted.

“‘S okay, lower me down.” He dropped his legs slowly to catch himself. “Fuck that was good.”

“Yah.” 

They just held each while the water poured over them for a little while before washing each other’s hair and bodies. Michael loved having his hair washed, and so did Alex; it was a bonding thing they did whenever they weren’t in a huge hurry. 

“Let’s get out,” Alex said with a quick kiss. “A nap sounds amazing.”

“I will 100% support you in that.”

They toweled each other dry, sharing little kisses, before going back into the room and climbing into bed. Michael laid on his back and held out his arms, inviting Alex to lay on top of him, which he did, kissing him for a minute before moving to the side and putting his head on Michael’s chest. They shared almost identical contented sighs, and laughed softly.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Alex murmured and kissed his chest. 

“Love you too, baby.”

“I hope you know I’ll always be here to love and support you.”

“I know.”

“Especially in the shower.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Okay, you proved me wrong.”

“You didn’t use your powers?”

“Alex, I forgot I had a name, fuck telekinesis.”

Alex laughed. “Damn. I’m impressed with myself.”

“You should be,” he answered, chuckling. 

“So you’d be open to doing that again?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “As long as you’ll ‘support’ me, I’ll bottom in the shower.”

Alex laughed. “I’ll always support you in that endeavor.”

“I bet you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for day 6!


End file.
